narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kakashi Hatake
15 de septiembre |Genero = |Edad = 13 (Kakashi Gaiden) Parte I: 26-27 años Parte II: 29-30 años |Altura = 181 cm |Peso = 67.5kg |Sangre = O |Clasificacion = ANBU, Comandante de la Tercera División |Kekkeigenkai = (Implantado) (Copiado, sólo Películas) |Rango = Jonin |Afiliacion = |Equipo = Equipo Minato Equipo Kakashi Equipo Uno (Solo Anime) Equipo Kurenai (Temporalmente) Equipo Asuma (Temporalmente) Escuadron de Ocho Hombres Tercera División |Compañero = Obito Uchiha Rin Nohara |Elemento = (Copiado, solo anime) (Afinidad) (Copiado) (Copiado) (Copiado, Solo Peliculas) |Familia = Sakumo Hatake (Padre) |Jutsus = Kamui Chidori Cortador de Relámpago Jutsu Secreto de la Hoja: Mil Años de Muerte Jutsu de Invocación (Ninken) Método de Supresión del Sello Maligno Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra Invocación: Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Persecución de Colmillos Elemento Tierra: Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de la Ocultación como un Topo Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego(Solo Anime) Elemento Agua: Jutsu Dragon de Agua Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Misil Tiburón Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada Loto Primario (Solo en Anime) Jutsu Clones de Agua Jutsu Clon de Sombra Ojo de Lectura de Mente (Solo en Anime) Elemento Rayo: Clon de Sombra Rasengan Elemento Rayo: Técnica del Perro Eléctrico Jutsu de Ocultación en la Niebla Ilusión Demoniaca Técnica de Vista al Infierno Sombra de Hoja Danzante Ocho Puertas Internas Puño Fuerte Asesinato Silencioso Jutsu: Multiclones de Sombras Conexión de Rayos Kokuha (Solo OVA) Doble Entrada Dinámica (Solo Videojuego) Caída del Halcón Peregrino (Solo Videojuegos) Genjutsu: Sharingan Elemento Hielo: Ballena Blanca de Un Cuerno (Solo Película) Rasengan de Estudiante y Maestro (Solo Videojuegos) Elemento Tierra: Dragón de Barro (Solo juegos) |Sobrenombre = Kakashi el Ninja que Copia (コピー 忍者 の カカシ, Kopi Ninja no Kakashi) Kakashi del Sharingan (写 輪 眼 の カカシ, Sharingan no Kakashi) El Héroe con el Sharingan (写輪眼を持つ主人公, Sharingan to eiyū)Naruto 597, pagina 12. |Armas = Espada de Luz Blanca Cuerdas de Alambre Kubikiribōchō Makibishi Kusari Fundo Sello de Supresión de Chakra Bestia Con Cola Vara Eléctrica |Edadacademia = 5 años |Edadchunin = 6 años |Edadjonin = 13 años}}Kakashi Hatake (はたけ　カカシ, Hatake Kakashi) es un jonin de Konoha, ex-ANBU y el líder del Equipo 7. Es conocido mundialmente por su uso del Sharingan, lo que le valió el apodo de Kakashi el Ninja que Copia (コピー 忍者 の カカシ, Kopi Ninja no Kakashi) y Kakashi del Sharingan (写 輪 眼 の カカシ, Sharingan no Kakashi). Es el capitán de la Tercera División en la Gran Alianza Shinobi. Personalidad Intrépido y audaz, calmado, recto y sereno, un maestro táctico y del engaño... incluso después de agotar el complejo repertorio de cumplidos que alguien podría hacerle a un shinobi, el sentir de que no son suficientes para describir a Hatake Kakashi no es solucionado. Ardiendo con pasión en el interior, sereno en el exterior... cualquiera podría decir que esta combinación de cualidades contrastantes, trascienden el antagonismo, ejemplificando como debería ser un shinobi.Se muestra en el Tercer Databook Kakashi fue muy severo y grave tras la muerte de su padre, siguiendo todas las reglas y el desprecio a cualquiera que desobedecieran las reglas de un shinobi, al igual que su compañero de equipo Obito. Pero gracias a él causo un gran resentimiento en Kakashi, como Kakashi mostró poca amabilidad a su compañero de equipo. Esto cambió cuando Obito fue mortalmente herido en una misión, y Kakashi y Obito se hicieron amigos en los momentos finales de esa trágica batalla.Se muestra en el Kakashi Gaiden (Saga) La muerte de Obito a tenido un enorme impacto en la personalidad de Kakashi. Ahora es como el que todos conocen alegre, gentil y muestra una mayor preocupación por sus compañeros y alumnos, poniendo su seguridad en riesgo por el éxito de una misión y salvar a sus camaradas, así como la creencia de que el trabajo en equipo es esencial para el éxito total del equipo, algo que heredó del padre de su pequeño alumno. También es grosero al llegar regularmente tarde a sus encuentros, y diciendo las excusas obvias y bobas como las que tenía Obito. Esto es debido a sus frecuentes visitas al monumento memorial donde está grabado el nombre del difunto Obito, donde se pierde la noción del tiempo. Sin embargo, Kakashi sigue siendo igual de alegre y de emocionado como lo fue durante su juventud gracias a su amigo, a menudo habla sin rodeos sobre temas delicados. Kakashi dice haber perdido todos los que estaban cerca de él, causando cierta renuencia a permitir que otros se acerquen a él. De las personas que todavía están vivos, Kakashi es en los mejores términos con sus alumnos, a pesar de que está en buenas relaciones con casi todos en Konoha. Después de la formación del equipo 7, que comienza a tomar un interés especial en su desarrollo, como se muestra en su habitual modo de molestar a Naruto y sus hábitos alimenticios. Que igualmente se niega a ir a una misión al final de la primera parte para que pueda salvar a Naruto y Sasuke de matarse el uno al otro. Kakashi es tan dedicado a sus amigos y al resto de Konoha, de tal manera que su técnica, el Chidori, se había hecho en el principio del deber, y perfeccionado en el principio para proteger a sus seres queridos. Pero desgraciadamente su alumno en el cual confió, lo desvió al punto de la venganza y oscuridad tanto que usa el Chidori, para incluso matar a sus compañeros. Kakashi tiene una actitud más bien solitaria y reacia. Su comportamiento tranquilo y distante ha sido llamado "fresco y cool" muchas veces por su "eterno rival". A pesar de su reputación cada vez más creciente y valor como un ninja, Kakashi no ha mostrado signos de arrogancia, y es más bien modesto sobre sus habilidades, como se ve fácilmente cuando se elogia a otros por sus capacidades de combate y declarar en más de una ocasión que Naruto lo superó en el poder y en el corazón. Cuando fue sugerido por muchos para que se convierta en Hokage, Kakashi admitió que tal posición no era apta para él. Su actitud tranquila, naturalmente, la utiliza a su ventaja en la batalla, ya que hace más fácil para él mantener la compostura para mantenerse enfocado en la situación actual, y en última instancia cuenta todo a su alrededor. Como resultado, se puede ajustar rápidamente a cualquier situación para tomar decisiones y el pensamiento vivo fuera, lo que le permite mantenerse pasos por delante de sus oponentes, pero cuando se trata de algo que lo perturbe del todo Kakashi no muestra piedad y de desatar su furia por algo que el considere imperdonable como la Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro. Kakashi tiene un curso, aunque sea de un solo lado, la rivalidad con el individuo. Al tratar de demostrar que es superior a Kakashi, Gai lo reta a los concursos de dudosa utilidad que van desde piedra, papel o tijera a las carreras. Y teniendo un historial de 50 victorias y 49 derrotas, que es particularmente orgulloso, a pesar de estas competiciones algo exageradas, debido a sus grandes variaciones. Kakashi, por el contrario, muestra muy poco interés en sus competiciones, que sólo inspira a Gai para derrotar a Kakashi y su "modo cool". Sin embargo, Kakashi mostró su decepción cuando se enteró de que Gai le enseñó a Lee cómo abrir las peligrosas Ocho Puertas, que se convirtió en simpatía cuando Gai muestra la cantidad de su alumno significaba para él. thumb|left|Kakashi leyendo [[ICHA ICHA.]]Kakashi es un gran fan de la serie de novelas Icha Icha de Jiraiya, demostrando que puede ser un poco pervertidas. Él es generalmente visto leyendo uno de los libros cuando no está involucrado en una pelea, por lo que es el único de sus hobbies según los informes de varios que se haya visto en la serie. Incluso fue y lo leyó durante su primera pelea contra Naruto, Naruto fue, en ese momento, demasiado débil para representar una gran amenaza. A pesar de su afición por los libros, que crece incómodo cuando la lectura de fragmentos de otros (incluso en torno a Pakkun y sus ninken), probablemente avergonzado por el contenido adulto (como se señaló cuando estaban en el último mensaje de decodificación de Jiraiya). Naruto, en una ocasión, ha utilizado estos libros contra Kakashi durante su segunda prueba de los cascabeles, que amenaza con echar a perder el final de la última entrega diciéndole a Kakashi como era pero (aun tapándose las orejas) para evitar escuchar el final de la historia. Sin embargo, incluso con sus oídos tapados, Kakashi podía leer los labios de Naruto con su Sharingan, por lo que se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos también. Kakashi se sintió humillado cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto no había leído más allá de las primeras diez páginas, y que fue engañado. Apariencia Kakashi de niño|thumb|left Kakashi en general, tiene un rostro flojo y de apariencia medio dormida, con una voz relajada y tranquila, y una actitud minimalista y apática, sin embargo, en situaciones graves ha demostrado tener una mirada muy severa e intensa. Es un tipo despreocupado y por lo tanto un poco "indiferente", y da la impresión de ser una persona algo solitaria e independiente, ya que pasa gran parte de su tiempo libre a solas (leyendo sus libros eróticos o visitando la tumba de antiguos compañeros caídos), además siempre que no está haciendo algo lleva las manos metidas en los bolsillos, lo que le da un aspecto aun más apagado. Casi siempre usa su uniforme ninja de Konoha, junto con los guantes de Hierro que le recuerdan sus días de ANBU. Otra característica notable de Kakashi es la cicatriz delgada recorriendo su ojo izquierdo hasta la mejilla. Es un ninja alto, se caracteriza por su cabello de punta de color plata, en la frente lleva normalmente, su protector que cubre el ojo izquierdo y su cicatriz. Chiyo en una ocasión confunde a Kakashi con su padre, debido a su gran parecido físico. thumb|Kakashi sin mascara en el manga Si bien aún no se ha puesto de manifiesto por qué lleva su máscara, la lleva desde una temprana edad ocultando siempre la mitad inferior de su rostro, lo que hace un punto de interés por parte de sus alumnos, que tratan de ver su rostro. El episodio 101 se dedica al Equipo 7 tratando de quitarle su máscara; Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura trataron muchas veces de verle el rostro pero todo fue en vano, cada uno creía que Kakashi ocultaba algo tras su máscara, Naruto creía que tiene una boca muy pequeña, Sasuke que tiene unos dientes enormes, y Sakura que tiene labios exageradamente gruesos, luego al final del episodio Naruto le pregunta que es lo que tiene trás la máscara, y Kakashi decide mostrarles, pero solo detrás de la máscara hay otra máscara, haciendo que los tres se cayeran al suelo y le gritaran. Por la reacción de Teuchi y Ayame al ver el rostro de Kakashi se puede decir que es bastante apuesto. Curiosidades Kakashi apariencia 1.jpg Kakashi apariencia 2.jpg Kakashi apariencia 3.jpg Kakashi apariencia 4.jpg *"Kakashi" en japonés significa "espanta pájaros" (案 山 子) y "Hatake" significa "tierras de cultivo/campo" (畑), por lo que su nombre significa "espanta pájaros en la tierra de cultivo" (畑 案 山 子). *Kakashi es muy popular, ya que siempre está en el top tres en las encuestas de popularidad de Naruto. *Masashi pensó poner a Kakashi, al igual que Naruto y Kushina, un sufijo correspondiente, Asi como el Dattebayo de Naruto y el Ttebane de Kushina, Kakashi utilizaria el "Gozaru" *En la habitación de Naruto, hay un muñeco a réplica de Kakashi que el primero creó para entrenar la primera vez que le vió. aparentemente duerme con él, o sigue en su habitación. *De acuerdo con Pakkun en un omake, a Kakashi no le gusta mucho ser fotografiado sin su máscara. *Según Masashi Kishimoto, pensó en muchísimos nombres para Kakashi, y los mejores que escogió fueron: Kuba, Kama, Botan, Kakashi y Enoki; al final se quedó entre Kakashi y Enoki, pero se decidio por Kakashi. *En la primera película de Naruto, Kakashi copió jutsus de Elemento Hielo, cosa que era imposible de hacer con el Sharingan. Esto se debe a que el Elemento Hielo copiado no es Kekkei Genkai; los ninjas del País de la Nieve sólo lo manipulan, no lo crean a partir de chakra como Haku. *En algunas ocasiones de los Exámenes Chunin, Kakashi menciona que Sasuke se parece a él. *A Kakashi le fueron asignados dos alumnos que tienen algo en común con su equipo de niño: Naruto (con su Sensei, Minato) y Sasuke (familiar de Obito). Además, más tarde Sakura se convertiría en una ninja médico, al igual que Rin. *En el juego Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3, Kakashi ANBU es el personaje más caro. *Kakashi recuerda un poco a Dororo/Zeroro del manga y anime Keroro Gunso. *Participó en los exámenes Chunin junto a Obito Uchiha y Rin lunchando contra Ebisu, Gai y Genma el cuál sale victorioso al derrotar a Gai en la ronda final. *Según el kakashi en el manga Rock lee La primavera de la Juventud, el solo usa la máscara para tapar el sangrado nasal cuando lee ICHA ICHA *Es conocido como el ninja que copia. *Es el segundo ninja fuera de Kirigakure (al menos en el manga) que se ha apoderado de una de las espadas de los 7 espadachines de la neblina (no se sabe si va a usarla). Se quedó con Kubikiribocho de Zabuza. Killer Bee es el primero en quedarse con Samehada de Kisame. *En una misión extra en un juego de Naruto, él pierde el libro "Make-Out Tactics" (que estaba recién lanzado). Se puede notar su desesperación y el tono de voz con el que le habla a Naruto, y al encontrar el libro Naruto se dice a sí mismo "Me está dando las gracias del siglo sólo por un libro". *Kakashi ha trabajado con todos los equipos de los nueve novatos por separado (Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke como su equipo principal, Ino, Shikamaru y Choji para buscar a Hidan y Kakuzu; y Kiba, Hinata y Shino para buscar una guarida de Orochimaru). *Kakashi es ambidiestro: usa el Chidori y el Rasengan con la derecha, pero se ve claramente en el capítulo 203 cuando amenaza a Tobi que hace el Chidori con la izquierda también. *En Cartoon Network, el toonix de Kakashi pierde su máscara y por eso su rostro puede ser visto y se nota que le falta un diente. *El diseño de su Mangekyo Sharingan cambia: al principio el fondo es rojo y la figura negra, pero en el capítulo 214 del anime los colores están invertidos. A partir del 215 ya vuelve a tener el color del Mangekyo Sharingan bien. *Es el único ninja que ha podido dominar tanto el Rasengan como el Raikiri, aunque nunca se le ha visto usar el Rasengan a excepción en el entrenamiento de Naruto. *En un capitulo especial del manga, Naruto le pide desesperadamente a los Ninken que le digan como es el rostro de Kakashi. Cada perro da su versión de la cara, (mostrando rostros realmente feos), pero Pakkun replica dando la última cara mostrando un rostro de Kakashi "atractivo". Al final quedan en conclusión de que esa era la más acertada, y Naruto corre a buscar a Sakura para decirle como era. Después aparece Kakashi, y Pakkun le pide en nombre de los niken que le muestre su rostro de nuevo. Por lo tanto, la última imagen de la cara de Kakashi pudo no ser la correcta. *Kakashi ha sido nombrado para ser candidato para el título de Sexto Hokage en dos ocasiones, la primera fue después del ataque de Pain a Konoha (antes de la cumbre de los kages) y la otra ocasión fue cuando ya se le iba a asignar su puesto e interrumpieron el nombramiento dando la noticia de que la quinta Hokage había salido del coma. *Este fue el primer personaje que apareció con un Kekkei Genkai implantado. *Antes de poseer su Sharingan, Kakashi podía detectar a los enemigos por medio de su olfato. Esto puede ser una referencia a sus ninken. *A diferencia de Sasuke el Chidori de Kakashi es como un Rasengan en cambio el de Sasuke son rayos en toda su Mano. *En la película Naruto Shippūden 3: Los Herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego, durante un recuerdo de Hiruko, se ve que Kakashi transforma su ojo en izquierdo en el Sharingan, siendo que este no puede desactivar su Sharingan. *De las rivalidades que ha tenido con Maito Gai le lleva ganando 51-49 tras que el ganó una competición de comida. *Es uno de los pocos personajes que tiene el pelo blanco. *En la película Naruto Shippuden 5: Prisión de Sangre parece que Kakashi usa el Raikiri en ambas manos (un Raikiri por mano). *Masashi Kishimoto (creador de Naruto) declara que se arrepiente de haber dibujado a Kakashi con máscara ya que los fans quedarían decepcionados con cualquier cosa referente a la cara de Kakashi que dibujara por las expectativas que hay. *Segun Tenten en Naruto SD Kakashi es muy famoso entre las chicas *Kakashi tiene cierto parecido con Ryu Hayabusa de la saga de videojuegos Dead or Alive. *Según el segundo databook: **El hobbie de Kakashi es leer el libro ICHA ICHA. **Le gusta comer caballa hervida y berenjena mientras las que no les gustan son comida frita y dulces. **Quiere pelear contra Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. *Kakashi ha realizado un total de 1015 misiones, 187 de rango D, 188 de rango C, 414 de rango B, 277 de rango A y 39 de rango S. *En la primera OVA de Naruto, Kakashi les menciona a Sasuke y a Sakura que él llevó a cabo sus exámenes Chūnin en Akagahara, pero en el capítulo #599 se muestra que los llevó a cabo en el Bosque de la Muerte. *Kakashi ha sido el shinobi que se ha graduado a más temprana edad de la academia, teniendo 5 años cuando lo hizo, ni siquiera los Sanin se graduaron a esta edad, y convirtiéndose en Chunin cuando apenas tenia 6 años. *Fue el primer personaje en hacer un jutsu de invocación, salvo si se cuenta a Minato Namikaze durante la introducción, también resalta que la forma en la que lo hizo es diferente a otros tipos de invocaciones vistas: **No realizó sellos. **Requería un pergamino especial. **No usó su sangre, sino la de su oponente, Zabuza Momochi. *el fue el que le dijo inconsientemente a obito sobre el nacimento de naruto no mikoto uchiha como se habia pensado. Frases *(A Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura) "Los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. No pienso... Dejar morir a mis compañeros." *''Para no levantar sospechas el ninja se prepara rapidamente, la duda es el inicio del desastre. Todos los shinobis lo saben.'' *''(A Tobi) "¡¿Donde conseguiste ese ojo?!"'' *''(A Tobi)'' *''(Para Obito) "Si sobreviviste... ¿Como es que hasta ahora?"'' *''(A Obito) "¿Me vas a culpar?"'' *''(A Gai) "No hay error, es Obito Uchiha"'' *''(Sobre Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto) "Si seguís subestimandolos porque son solo niños, lo vais a pasar muy mal, aunque no lo parezca, Sasuke es el numero uno entre los novatos de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, Sakura es la mas lista del pueblo y Naruto es el ninja mas impredecible, escandaloso y con ganas de llamar la atención que hayáis visto jamas."'' *(Para Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura) "En el mundo Shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria." *(Para Sasuke) "¿Cuándo piensas madurar, Sasuke?" *(Para Rin) "Rin, me ocuparé de estos sujetos. Mientras lo hago escapa... Cuidaré de tí por Obito, por eso te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida... Rin, le gustabas a Obito... Te amaba. Eras importante para el... Por eso, te protegeré con mi vida... No pienses en mi, Yo, yo era el tipo de escoria que te abandonaría" *(Para Sakura, al detener la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke en la azotea) "No te preocupes Sakura, todo volvera a ser como antes" *(Para Rin) "Rin, eres demasiado buena con Obito" *(Para Sasuke) "¡Suéltalo! Debes olvidar las venganzas, créeme. En este negocio he conocido a muchos que han sentido como tú, en serio. Los que siguen el sendero de la venganza nunca terminan bien, sólamente te alejarás del mundo, y aún teniendo éxito, consiguiendo tu venganza, ¿qué lograrás entonces? Nada, sólo un vacío." *(Para si mismo, acerca del progreso de Sakura) "...¡Lo que hace, es una verdadera hazaña! Ninjutsu Médico y esa fuerza monstruosa, No. Eso no es todo... Por que Sakura es originaria del tipo Genjutsu... Si sigue a este paso, podrá convertirse en un Ninja mejor que la quinta" *(Para Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro) "No estoy demasiado ansioso en convertirme en Hokage, y aún cuando la situación me obliga a aceptar... voy a tener que volver a Konoha primero y escuchar lo que dicen los demás." *(Para si mismo) "'' Jiraiya-sama, como te las arreglaste para enseñarle a este mocoso el Rasengan? Que increible..."'' *(Para Naruto) "Yo creo que tú superarás al Cuarto Hokage. Eso es lo que creo." *(Para Sakura) "No tienes que asumir una carga tan pesada por tí misma. Yo era el líder del Equipo 7. Por mi propia cobardía que dividió a todos ustedes de tí... Sakura, he sido algo irresponsable contigo para darte gusto." *(Para Sasuke) "Sasuke, no me gusta repetirlo, pero te lo diré una vez más: no te debes quedar poseído por la venganza." *(Para Sakura) "Tomaré toda la carga que había sido tu carga. Creo que se puede decir que es mi responsabilidad." *(Para sí mismo y Sasuke) "Ahora por fin entiendo cómo el tercer Hokage debe haberse sentido" *(Para Sasuke) "Sasuke, tú eres mas que sólo tu clan, más que sólo el odio. Mira profundamente dentro de tu corazón. Una vez más." *(Para Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura) "Perdón por llegar tarde, pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida." *(Para la Tercera División y a Sai) "Mira, se necesita mucho para hacerme enojar, pero esta vez me han llevado al limite de mi paciencia. El "Ninja Copia" Kakashi, el hombre que copió mil jutsus... ¡está a punto de desatar su furia!" *(Para Naruto) "¡No puedo quedarme quieto cuando los chicos de mi equipo están dando lo mejor de sí mismos!" *(Para Naruto, al verlo en su nueva forma de control de chakra) "Se... ¡¿Sensei?!" *''(Para Naruto Gai y Killer Bee) "No hay duda, es Obito"'' *''(Para el Equipo 7) ‎"Lo siento por llegar tarde, es que me encontré con una linda chica y tuve que bailar..."'' * (Para el Equipo 7)'' "Lo siento por llegar tarde, es que se me cruzo un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo..."'' *(Presentadose al Equipo 7) ‎"¿Ah... Yo? Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Lo que me gusta y me disgusta... No, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. Mis sueños para el futuro... nunca había pensado en eso. Y mis pasatiempos... tengo muchos pasatiempos." *''“Si todas las personas supieran cómo usar sus talentos, éste sería un mundo perfecto.”'' *''(Para el Equipo 7 ) "H''mmm... Cómo puedo decir esto... Mi primera impresión de este grupo es... Son una bola de idiotas. * (Sobre el Equipo 7 en su entrenamiento del chakra) "Si continuo cuerdo para cuando termine su entrenamiento, va a ser un milagro" * (Para Naruto) "Un ninja debe ver a través de la desepción. *(A Sasuke) "Tu eres diferente a los demas debo reconocerlo, pero ser diferente no significa ser mejor" *(A Sakumo) Padre, siempre he querido preguntarte algo ¿Por que alguien como tu, que fue conocido como el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha... escogio ignorar el codigo de la villa... y abandonó una misión crucial, solo para salvar a sus camaradas? Si tu no hubieras hecho eso, no te habrían condenado y no hubieras sido tan miserable. Me sentí tan molesto. *(A Sakumo) Si. Pero ahora lo sabes, padre... Cual sea haya sido el resultado, yo se que hiciste lo correcto, puedo ver eso y te entiendo. Rompiste el código para salvar a todos y estoy orgulloso de ti por eso Referencias en:Kakashi Hatake pl:Kakashi Hatake ru:Какаши Хатаке pt-br:Kakashi Hatake Categoría:Personajes